


Wonderland

by RossKL



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: Steve and Tony meet at the bar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Team Fluff





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stevetony games, team fluff.  
> Prompt: Alcoholism. Additional prompts: non-linear, exhibitionism.

We can't make  
Any promises now, can we, babe?  
But you can make me a drink

_Taylor Swift, Delicate_

They meet at the bar.

When they walk inside, everything disappears: infinite business meetings, tiring days at the gym, all stress and preoccupations.

It’s just a couple hours. Sharing beers, some whisky, fancy cocktails, they talk about everything and nothing – like they’ve known each other for ever.

They know what people say. They should cut back on drinking.

They should also cut back on sex. Take it somewhere private, et cetera.

Both habits they shouldn’t encourage. Vices.

But long and lonely nights become portals to a world they thought they’d never find. Their personal Wonderland, two miles away from Downtown. Deep eyes, treacherous cat’s smiles, velvet voices, and it’s game on.

Nothing more they could need.

Nobody’s ever died unhappy from sex, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://but-damn-is-he-lovable.tumblr.com/post/625932655737929728/wonderland)


End file.
